Getting You Out of There
by Dark Lady Eris
Summary: "He's too busy splitting his time between praying to the heavens that his date finishes soon, and trying to glare a hole in that guy's head." Dom told her with a laugh. "Date?" Vince spat out. "You really think he's on a date? With him?" BRIAN/VINCE DON'T LIKE DON'T READ


_Another Short Fic. Wrote this just for fun, its not an overly grand one, sorry. I actually am not all that fond of it. Sorry if you don't like it. As always I don't have a beta, all my mistakes are my own. I don't own Fast and Furious, any plot, characters, or lines from the movies. Its BRIAN/VINCE DON'T LIKE DON'T READ_

* * *

"Is that...who I think it is?" Vince said as he sat down at the other end of the table in front of Mia and Dom. The three had switched up restaurants for the night to celebrate Mia's promotion at work. Letty was visiting her parents in Mexico, and both Leon and Jesse had opted out of dinner to stay at the garage and work on the backlog of cars DT's had. So it was just Mia, Dom, and Vince out for the celebration dinner.

Dom looked over to the left and his eyes widened, "the Buster."

Mia turned her eyes to where both men were openly starting, "oh my god it is."

They hadn't seen Brian in four years, not after everything went sideways and he admitted he was an undercover cop sent into to find out who was jacking trucks. He surprised them all when he discovered it was them, ordered them to stop, and got rid of any and all evidence that could lead back to them. He reported to his bosses that the trail went cold, and was transferred to some other city.

He was there one day and gone the next, not leaving a single trail for anyone on the team to find him with. There he was though sitting in a black suit that looked to be more of an agency uniform than date apparel. The man in front of him had all the tenseness and look of another agent. He spoke loud enough that his voice carried to their table, and the three curious members of the team couldn't help but listen in.

"I thought since you were new to the L.A. department I would take you out to get to know you. I think you'll find that it's not a bad idea to know someone with a few connections." Vince watched as the man's hand glided over to Brian's, and the blonde's face tensed with the obvious sign of uncomfortableness.

"I do fine," he said pulling his hand back into his lap. "Been an agent for two years now, things aren't much different here then they were in Miami." They heard Brian say.

"Miami," Mia whispered. "That's where he's been this whole time?"

Dom shrugged and tilted his head to the side to better hear the two agent's conversation.

"All I'm saying O' Conner is that little downtown Olympics you had yesterday cost a lot in tax dollars and things aren't run like that here."

Vince took a good look at the man sitting across from Brian, a snob if he ever saw or heard one. He was also older than Brian, possibly even twice his age, and ugly to boot.

Brian leaned forward with no trace of smile on his face, "are you trying to say I don't know how to do my job Stasiak?"

Dom snorted, it wasn't hard to hear the fury in Brian's words.

Obviously the other man missed it, or just didn't care. "Not at all Brian, and please we're off the clock its Michael," he purred.

"Guy is laying it on thick," Vince said and had to keep himself from gagging.

Dom nodded, "he's not exactly in our Buster's league is he?"

Mia slapped Dom's arm, "you can't judge people by how they look."

"Yeah Dom, the guy is obviously a sleaze ball because of the way he talks," Vince said with a smirk.

Whatever Dom was going to say was cut off by the arrival of their waitress.

* * *

After she left Mia took another look at the table Brian sat at, "I'm surprised he hasn't noticed us yet."

"He's too busy splitting his time between praying to the heavens that his date finishes soon, and trying to glare a hole in that guy's head." Dom told her with a laugh.

"Date?" Vince spat out. "You really think he's on a date? With him?"

Dom looked at Vince knowingly, "a little jealous?"

Vince let a laugh of his own, "of him? No."

"Oh so you don't still have a massive crush on the Buster, huh?" Dom taunted.

"He left," Vince pointed out, however he didn't deny what Dom had said.

Mia leaned up in her seat, "he didn't know we would still want him around. His family wasn't like ours, in his family it's you make a mistake and you're out."

"How do you know that?" Dom asked.

"We did have a date," she reminded them, "might not have lead to anything but we did discuss things, such as childhoods."

"So he thought we would want him to leave?" Vince asked finally understanding why Brian took off four years ago.

"Yeah," she said with a shrug, "honestly I thought everyone knew about his past."

Dom shook his head, "he never talked about his family, there was that joke he made about his dad calling the cops that one Sunday."

"Wasn't a joke," Mia said with her mouth slanted in displeasure.

"That information would have been helpful," Dom said looking pointedly in her direction.

"Why?" She asked. "Wouldn't have changed anything, he still would have left. None of us knew he had put in for a transfer until it was done and he was gone."

"Yeah I know," Dom frowned, "it just puts things in perspective doesn't it? Why a guy would put his career and neck out on the line for all us."

Mia smiled, "he wanted to be a part of the family. When he didn't think he could, he settled for us being together."

Vince looked over at Brian and noticed the tension had spread from his face down to the rest of his body.

"I prefer to not be on first name basis with my colleagues actually." Brian stated in hard tone like he had said the same sentence multiple times while they were busy with their own discussion.

"But where's the fun in that?" The man asked shooting Brian a sickening smile.

"Don't do fun, I do my job. I thought that's what this dinner was about, the job." Brian pointed at the man.

"Come now Brian, don't be so dense you don't think I take agents out to place as nice as this to talk about the job do you?"

Even from here Vince could see the dark look that flashed on Brian's face and the way his muscles tensed like he was ready for a fight.

"You're married," Brian pointed to the man's left hand where a tan line from a ring is.

The man didn't even have the common decency to look ashamed, "and you're young, and extremely good looking."

Vince hissed, and Dom didn't even bother heckling him for it, he was a bit put off as well.

"So you think young and good looking makes a good side piece?" Brian hissed out, trying to keep his voice quiet even in all his anger.

"No of course not, I just think we can help each other out." The man smirked. "You're the motivated type, I'm sure you want to move up in the ranks quickly."

Brian glared daggers at the man, "I'm not some slut that blows their boss for a promotion."

"So you're going to try and tell me that you've made it this far this fast by what your skills? Come now Brian, we both know that's a lie."

Vince jerked out of his chair when he heard the sound of Brian's fist hit the table lightly.

"Yes it was because of my skill," he hissed. "You think you're the first person to assume otherwise because of my looks, you're not. I've dealt with it all my life, want to know why I'm so motivated it's so I can prove assholes like you wrong."

"Watch who you're talking to Agent O' Conner, don't forget I'm your boss."

Vince walked over and leaned into Brian's space; he put his hand on the man's cheek and kissed his head. "Hey," he said and prayed Brian didn't show his surprise. "We got here a few minutes ago, your business meeting over? Our friends are waiting." Vince said while turning his head in Dom and Mia's direction.

"Yeah, I think we're done here, glad everyone could change their plans to meet here instead when this came up." Brian told him slipping into the act easily.

"Of course, I know you said on the phone you didn't know how long it would take, so we just settled on our original agreed upon time."

The man Brian was having dinner with was three shades red, and Vince had to try very hard to keep the smirk off of his face. "Oh hello," he said casually.

"Hi," the man bit out, "I didn't realize you had plans after this Brian."

"Yeah, originally I was suppose to meet Vince here for dinner with a few friends of ours, but when you told me you wanted to discuss a few job details I ask for them to meet me here instead." Brian stood up and Vince wrapped his arm around the man's waist. "I didn't want to have to cancel, don't have much time for dinner dates in our line of work, I'm sure you understand that better than most, with your wife and all."

"Of course," Stasiak said coldly.

Brian turned to Vince and smirked, Vince read the message loud and clear. He leaned in and covered Brian's smirking mouth with his own. He lifted his hand and placed it on Brian's cheek while dipping his tongue into Brian's mouth.

"Ahem," the angry agent coughed hoping to break apart the scene in front of him.

Vince pulled away from Brian, "oh I'm sorry, sometimes I just can't help myself when I see him. I'm sure you understand he's extremely good looking." Vince purred out innocently. "Let's get to our table Bri."

Brian nodded with a small smile at Vince and then turned his head to the agent still sitting at the table. He bent down next to the man's ear still in Vince's hold. "I am very aware you're my boss," he said in a whisper. "But if you try to take any of your anger out on me from tonight I think you'll find out really quickly just how far my skills go. Finding out who your wife is, and giving her a call wouldn't be that difficult after all." Brian let out a chuckle at the man's jerky nod, "glad to see we understand each other."

Vince smirked, he had heard every word Brian said. He grabbed his hand and pulled Brian away and to the table Dom and Mia were sitting at.

Brian sat down in the empty chair beside Vince's and smiled when Mia and Dom shot him a grin.

It wasn't long before Stasiak settled his bill and left, Brian let out a laugh after the man was gone.

"Umm sir," the waitress said to him after walking away from the now empty table.

"Let me guess," Brian said. "He only paid for his drink right?"

"Yes sir," she said with a frown.

"Its fine," Brian started to pull out his wallet to hand her his card.

"You can leave it here," Vince told the woman. "I'm guessing you haven't order yet then." Vince said to Brian.

"No," he said. "I told him I wasn't hungry, just wanted it to be over."

"I can put your order in now sir if you would like."

Brian's eyes glanced over everyone at the table nervously.

"You're staying Buster," Dom told him firmly.

"I'll have whatever the special is," Brian told her.

"Alright I'll get that right in for you, I can see why you wouldn't want to stick around long, he is a bit of a jerk," she said quietly.

Brian nodded, "just be glad you don't see him at the office every day."

"Not every day no, but he comes in often, never tips," she added on with a sneer.

"With his wife?" Brian guessed.

"Yes," the waitress answered.

"Maybe next time you could let it slip casually that he was here tonight." Brian suggested with a not nice smirk.

The waitress grinned, "what happened to the blonde you were here with last week, maybe?"

Brian nodded, "maybe it will teach him to tip his waitress."

The waitress grinned at Brian one more time before leaving to put his order in.

"You're diabolical, you know that?" Vince asked and threw his arm around the back of Brian's chair.

Brian flicked his eyes back to Vince's arm, and then back to the man. "Not that I don't appreciate what you did, believe me I do. I feel like I'm indebted to you for getting me the hell out of there, but I don't get why."

Vince let out a grunt, but it was Dom that spoke. "We're family Buster, ain't nobody disrespects family like that."

"We're family?" Brian asked slowly.

"Yes," Mia said.

"Your ass should have never left," Dom added.

"You should have at least come back around when you got back into town," Vince told him. "When was that by the way?"

"A month ago, I didn't know I would exactly be welcomed."

"Well now you do." Mia said in Toretto fashion, like it was normal to take someone's thoughts and completely throw them out with a smile.

"So what you been up to Brian?" Dom asked.

"Been in Miami mostly, moved up from cop to FED two years ago after taking down a drug cartel."

"Miami get too hot for you?" Vince asked.

Brian let out a laugh, "more like I got too hot for it. The higher ups were starting to catch on to my less than legal racing habits. So I put in for a transfer, L.A. was the only branch looking for someone with my unique skill set. So once the transfer went through I didn't really have a choice."

Vince laughed this time with Dom and Mia, "still can't keep out trouble then?"

Brian shrugged, "tried to walk away from it all when I first got to Florida, but then I saw this sweet looking Skyline in an impound lot. Bought it at an auction, was a piece of shit really, but had a lot of potential. Built her back up, and once it was done I couldn't help myself. Had to try it out, after I won," Brian shrugged again.

"You couldn't stay away," Dom finished.

Brian grinned, "racing is a bit different there, not all quarter miles. Found an in with a guy named Tej out there, he runs the underground racing scene, keeps it interesting. Two mile long races, bridge jumps, the man goes all out, and I've never been one to turn down a challenge."

"How you do?" Dom asked curious.

"Ever heard of Bullitt?" Brian asked smugly.

Dom's eyes lit up in surprise, "so you ran Miami."

Brian nodded and watched at the waitress brought out their plates.

"Where are you staying now?" Mia asked in between bites.

"Hotel right now, the market out here is worse than I remembered. I swear the prices of apartments went up a grand in the last four years."

"Then it won't be a problem for you to come back home." Dom said.

"Huh?" Brian asked surprised.

"You, move back home."

"Umm, I wasn't ever really living there." Brian pointed out.

"You should have been." Vince said.

"In this family we live together Brian, we were going to move your stuff in before you came clean about being a cop, and after that you left out of here so quick."

Brian put his fork down, "I lied, I'm glad you don't, but all three of you should hate me, you did hate me," he pointed at Vince.

"You might have lied about being a cop, but you didn't lie about anything else Brian. We know enough about you to know that's the truth." Mia told him.

"If you weren't the person we thought you were, you would have turned us in, but you didn't. You risked a lot by telling us the truth and keeping us from pulling that last job. Whatever happened when you told them you had nothing by the way?"

"I got demoted," Brian shrugged, "went back to working patrol for a while. I proved myself again after the drug case I mentioned, they promoted me back up, but by then the FEDs had already expressed an interest."

"So you were punished?" Vince asked.

"Yeah, you wouldn't believe the amount of money that is blown when someone goes undercover. They expect results when they throw that much money down, and if you don't get them, well a demotion is like a slap on the wrist compared to what could have happened."

"Even with all that you still stuck your neck out for us, and you're having a hard time believing that we want you back?" Vince asked.

Brian shrugged, "mainly you. Those two liked me alright," he said pointing at Dom and Mia. "You hated my guts though."

Vince sighed and stood up, "we'll be back," he told the smirking brother and sister while he grabbed Brian's hand.

* * *

He pulled Brian out the front door and over to the side of the building. He saw the slight fear that came over Brian's face before the man wiped it completely off. He pushed Brian into the wall and leaned his body into the other man's. "Don't hate you," he leaned in and kissed Brian once again.

It wasn't like the first kiss they had shared, quick and all for show. It was slow and deliberate, and Vince took his time in savoring Brian's mouth.

When Vince pulled back both men were panting heavily. Brian's eyebrows drew together, "I don't get it."

"You really are blonde aren't you?" Vince teased.

Brian scowled, but Vince saw it held no heat. "If you didn't hate me, why all the shit?"

"Cuz I'm an asshole," Vince said with a shrug like it was common knowledge, which it really was. "I knew you were a cop, and I thought you do harm to the family. I've always been overprotective of them, and don't do well with people I think are threats. You're not one now, you protected all of us."

Brian nodded, "so you're attracted to me now because of what I did, or actually didn't do."

Vince sighed, "No Buster, I was always attracted to you. I just didn't act on it because I was worried about what a cop sniffing around would bring down on our heads."

"I'm still a cop, or well agent." Brian pointed out.

"And I'm still an asshole, what's your point?"

Brian shrugged, "don't have one I guess," he said with a smile.

"Good, are you done questioning everything now? Because our food is getting cold and I liked to get a few more minutes in of kissing before we go back."

Brian smirked, "all questioned out for the moment."

"Good," Vince purred.

When the pulled apart the next time Vince shot Brian a calculating gaze, "I hope you know this means no more dates with your work buddies."

"It wasn't a date," Brian said a little annoyed that Vince thought it was.

"I know, but I'm just covering for the future here. You're off the market."

"I don't think you're going to have any problems there. Stasiak will have that little show you put on spread all around the office by Monday."

Vince nodded, "least he's good for something then."

"I'm kind of thinking his nose might be good for taking a punch," Brian said while following Vince back into the restaurant. "I'll have to wait for a reason before I try that theory out." Vince grunted in agreement.

* * *

"Really?" Mia asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Really what?" Vince asked confused, he thought she knew what he was going to go do by the smirk on her face.

"You couldn't have righted your suit Brian?" She teased.

Brian looked down and noticed his jacket was a bit turned to the side, and a button was undone. He let out a small cough in embarrassment and straightened it. "Right, err sorry," he said and sat back down.

Brian took a couple more bites before he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. "Shit sorry," he told everyone.

 _"Agent O' Conner."_

 _"Yeah what's going on Trinh?"_

Brian's smile turned into a snarl, _"let me guess Penning called Stasiak, and then he called you and told you to have me take care of it."_

 _"Fucking figures,"_ he spat. _"So much for not taking that shit out on me."_

Dom, Mia, and Vince all looked at him curiously.

 _"He seriously just gave me a lecture about that crap too. Now he wants me to go to a nightclub where the perp is, flash my badge and hope the dude comes quietly. They never come quietly, he's going to run for the closet exit and I'm going to have to chase him down."_

 _"Yes that's exactly why he told you to call me. We both know the only thing Stasiak runs fast enough to do is kiss Penning's ass."_

 _"Yeah yeah laugh it, you do realize when I catch him you have to go into the office too right?"_

Brian shook his head, _"watch it Trinh I'm starting to think you're doubting me."_

 _"Yeah I'll see you in two hours tops,"_ he said before hanging up the phone.

"You have to go to work?" Vince asked with a frown.

Brian nodded disappointedly, "yeah that was my partner. I have to go catch this guy; he's been on FBI radar for months now. He's been like a fucking ghost, so of course he pops up now. I'm sorry I really uhh..." Brian wanted to say spend time with all of you, he wanted to say that he wanted to see where the night would have gone with Vince. But part of him was unsure about the whole family thing, and he just couldn't get the words outs. He tried to think of some less emotional words to say, but his brain wasn't coming up with any.

"We've missed you too Brian," Mia said with her all knowing look.

"How about you give us your hotel key and Vince and I will go pick up your stuff. Then you come back home when you get off."

Brian looked shocked, "just like that huh? I mean I know you said, but...why?"

Dom looked at Brian, eyes steady. "It's where you belong."

Brian nodded and pulled out his wallet, he took the key out and handed it to Vince. "It's the shady looking one on Elm, you know it?"

Vince winced, "what the hell are you staying at a place like that for? That's not a safe part of town Bri."

Brian smirked, "you worried I can't take care of myself V?"

Vince shook his head, "no, but I know it's not uncommon for people to get their stuff stolen while they are out."

Brian grinned, "That's exactly why I let the guy at the front desk know I'm a federal agent. One who set up in room surveillance and wouldn't have a problem shooting anyone that entered it."

"Do we need to pick up this in room surveillance while we're there?" Dom asked with a chuckle.

Brian let out a loud laugh, "you would if it existed."

All three started to laugh and Brian stood up and pulled some cash out of his wallet. Vince picked it up and stuck it back into Brian's hand. "I got it," he told him.

Dom watched in shock as Brian only nodded and smiled. "Seriously I offer to buy you lunch once and I get this whole long lecture about not taking hand outs. He just says I got this and you're going to go with it?"

Brian chuckled, "I kind of think we're dating now."

Vince nodded, "that's right Buster we are."

Brian smiled and put his wallet away, "I might be late, if the interrogation goes on to long I might not even be at yours till tomorrow."

"Ours," Mia, Dom, and Vince all corrected together.

"Yeah give me some time," Brian said. "It's hard to go from thinking you're not wanted to calling a place a home alright?"

"Fair enough," Dom said. "But it is your home, just like we're your family."

Brian nodded, "and as soon as I get off I will be there."

Brian started to walk away but felt his wrist being grabbed by Vince. "I think your forgetting something Buster."

Brian looked confused for a second; he looked over to Mia and Dom for help. Both Torettos looked highly amused. "I think Vince would like a kiss," Mia giggled.

Brian's eyes lit up in understanding and he bent down to kiss Vince. The brunette used his hand on the back of Blonde's head to pull Brian into a deeper kiss. Brian and Vince both had smug smirks on their faces when they pulled apart.

* * *

Brian raised his hand nervously and knocked, he hoped that he wasn't waking anyone up, by showing up too late.

"Brian," Dom said happily answering the door, "you should have just walked in."

"Uhh, right," Brian said. "Because I..."

"Live here now," Dom filled in patiently.

Dom stepped to the side to let Brian in, but the man didn't move.

"I doubt Mia wants me to come in," Brian said sheepishly. "I kind of need a towel."

Dom flipped on the porch light, and noticed that Brian was dripping wet. His suit was soaked through, and he looked uncomfortable as hell. "What happened?" Dom said motioning Brian inside anyways.

"You know that new club Envy?" Brian asked smiling at Vince as he stepped into the house. "Well it turns out they have a pool area in the back," Brian said with a shrug.

"Let me guess?" Vince said amused. "Guy ran and you tackled him into the pool."

Brian shook his head, "nah, he jumped into the pool thinking I wouldn't follow. I don't know where the dumbass thought he was going to go after that, but well I'm never one to turn down a challenge like that," he laughed.

"So you jumped in?" Leon asked. "Good to know your ass is still crazy man."

Brian grinned, "Leon, Jesse," He said cheerfully.

"It's good see you man!" Jesse yelled out.

Brian laughed at his excitement, "you too. Can't stay long I'm afraid, was sent to change. Penning said and I quote, 'you're not going to look very tough in interrogation looking like a drown cat O' Conner, and I don't want your ass dripping on my floor'."

Vince nodded, "come on I'll show you where everything is."

* * *

Brian followed Vince down in to the basement; he was surprised when Vince led him straight into his room, completely by passing the guest room.

"This is your room V," Brian said.

Vince smirked, "problem?"

"Uhh no I just didn't realize..."

"I told you, you're off the market. When I want something I make a move and hold on to it."

Brian nodded slowly; he started to take off his jacket. "Right dirty clothes?"

Vince pointed to the corner of the room and Brian threw his suit jacket into it. Vince watched with a hungry gaze as Brian pulled off his shirt. "Umm, right, well you have to get back to work so I'll just..." Vince pointed to the door.

Brian chucked and pulled his pants down and kicked them away. "I knew full and well that I would have to change if I dove into that pool Vince," he said with a smirk.

Vince smiled and let his eyes trail up and down Brian's body, "that right?"

Brian nodded, "you know the traffic is terrible tonight. Might take me a while to drive back to the office." Brian shrugged casually, "and if the guy has to sit in a room waiting for me, we'll he just gets a little more antsy, and that's really better for me."

Vince closed the door and pulled his own shirt over his head. He dropped it on the floor beside him and closed the distance between him and Brian. He put his hands on Brian's hips and let his thumbs dip down into the waistband of Brian's briefs.

"I'm sure we can think of something to do while he sweats it out."

"I'm sure," Brian purred.

* * *

Vince and Brian both laid on the bed panting. The evidence of their activities painted on both their stomachs and thighs. Brian let out a relaxed laugh, "think we got a little too excited there."

Vince laughed himself, "didn't quite make it to the fucking part did we?"

Brian laughed, "nope, and I would love to say let's go for round two, but I have to get back."

Vince reached for Brian and pulled him up to lay on top of his body. "Guess that's just more encouragement for you to get the bastard to talk. So you can get back here and I can fuck you," he said huskily.

Brian laughed and pulled off of Vince and up out of the bed quickly. "Better get going then, faster I get this done, faster I can come home."

Vince smiled, "that's right Bri, home."

* * *

Vince smiled when he felt his phone buzz in his pocket, there was only one person that usually texted him during the day.

 **Brian: I think we should celebrate tonight.**

 **Vince: Oh yeah? What's the Occasion?**

 **Brian: I was right.**

 **Vince: About what?**

 **Brian: Stasiak's nose was good for taking a punch. It's broken now.**

Vince let out a loud laugh and had everyone in the shop looking at him like he was crazy.

 **Vince: I think you were right on two counts then. We do need to celebrate.**

 **Brian: I think I deserve a blow job.**

 **Vince: Do you now?**

 **Brian: Yes.**

 **Vince: I think so too. Is it time for your lunch break yet?**

 **Brian: Why don't you walk outside and find out.**

Vince let out another chuckle, "I'm taking my lunch," he called.


End file.
